Jordan Gates
|Gender = Female |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Blue |Profession = Student |Status = Deceased |Cause = Suicide (to protect Kinsey Locke and Jamal Saturday) |Family = Unnamed mother }} Jordan Gates was a student at Lovecraft Academy. She was a romantic interest of Tyler Locke. History Jordan is known among her peers as a "psycho rich bitch who likes to start fires". She has reportedly been thrown out of several different prep schools for her behaviour before finally transferring to Lovecraft Academy. She shared a class with Tyler Locke and Zack Wells. Head Games Jordan first met Tyler Locke when she found him sitting on her motorcycle. Some time later, Tyler invited Jordan and Zack Wells to Keyhouse to show them that they could use the Head Key to finish their school readings instantly. When Tyler showed her how it worked (by removing the top of his head), Jordan fled the house, freak out. She then telling Tyler to stay away from her. Crown of Shadows The next week, Jordan was approached by Tyler at the statue of Adam Crais, while she was struggling with an ethics paper. He apologized for scaring her, claiming the Head Key was just a trick. He offered her his own ethics paper, as he had a free pass all semester from the trauma his family had been through. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks. Jordan received an F on Tyler's paper, and she again yelled at him, telling him to stay away from her. Keys to the Kingdom Jordan and Tyler eventually make up, and start dating. One day, Jordan skipped a test, scared she would fail it. Tyler comforted her, offering to help her study for her retest. When he nearly told Jordan that he loved her, she stopped him abruptly, telling him that he did not really know her, or the "lousy things" she was capable of. She passed the test with Tyler's help, but realizing Tyler was falling for her, she slept with Brinker Martin to drive Tyler away from her. Omega Jordan was interviewed by Scot Kavanaugh for his video of the graduates. When asked about her regrets, she briefly considered her treatment to Tyler, but maintained that it was for the best, to "let him know right up front what a piece of shit is". Jordan then wished she had done one good deed for someone a day. On prom night, Jordan reunited with Tyler at the Adam Crais statue, as she prepared to burn her expensive dress to protest her father deciding she would go to Vassar, instead of the school she wanted to attend. She admits to Tyler she slept with Brinker Martin because Tyler was falling for her, and after everything Tyler had been through over the last year, "she was not going to add to that...beyond what was necessary to get him to back the fuck off". After Tyler confirmed he was over her, the two have sex. Jordan talked Tyler into going to the party in the Drowning Cave. Jordan headed to the cave immediately, while Tyler returned home to get changed. When she arrived at the cave, Jordan was approached by Kinsey, who immediately pointed out "that's the problem with having a party in a hole in the ground. You never know what's going to come crawling out from under the rocks." Jordan remained calm, while Jamal Saturday held Kinsey back. Before anything could escalate, Bode Locke, possessed by Dodge, arrived, and attempted to herd everyone to the lower levels. Jackie Veda realized something was wrong, as the walkway was supposed to be broken. Dodge revealed himself, using the Shadow Crown to break the walkway and pull many of the students below, including Jackie and Brinker. Scot Kavanaugh jumped down after Jackie, leaving Jordan, Kinsey, and Jamal stranded on the remaining section of the walkway. when Kinsey and Jamal were grabbed by the shadows, Jordan used the lantern and her hairspray to free them. Jackie and Scot soon returned, possessed by demons. They declared that Kinsey, Jamal, or Jordan must die to save the other two, and left it up to the three to make the decision. Jordan volunteered. Kinsey rejects the idea, telling Jordan not to give up. Jordan admits she wished she and Kinsey had been friends, because Kinsey was "a hell of a nice kid", who "would've been good" for Jordan. Jordan again mentions her wish to have done a good deed a day for someone, and Kinsey agreed to start the club with her when they got free. After saying she was going to start her good deeds, Jordan stepped off the walkway, killing herself. Alpha Jordan's body was seen shortly after by Kinsey Locke and Jamal Saturday. They were taunted by the possessed Scot Kavanaugh, who believed they killed her to save themselves. When Tyler Locke confronted Dodge, he told Dodge, "I see your crazy and raise. It's the only way to live", a reference to what Jordan told him during their last conversation together. During the funerals held for the students who died in the Drowning Cave, Tyler briefly spoke with Jordan's father. After hearing her father describe Jordan as "a very open person" with an "inherent glow of happiness", Tyler stole Jordan's motorcycle and drove off. Similarities with Kim Topher Jordan shares many similarities with Kim Topher, the high school girlfriend of Tyler Locke's father, Rendell. *Both girls are beautiful and seemingly shallow, and prone to hurting the people close to them. *They also have both expressed frustration with their families having different plans for their futures than they wanted: Kim's family wanted her to go to Emerson, while she wanted to go to Smith. Similarly, Jordan's father wanted her to go to Vasser, while she wanted to go to the Art Institute of Chicago. *Both girls had expressed a desire to "be better". *When asked what he saw in Kim, Rendell responded that: "She can be cruel, sometimes, but...she'd die for any of us. She really would." This was mirrored in Jordan's last conversation with Tyler, when she told him that: "I'd throw myself in front of a train for you, Tyler. I hope you know that." *They both sacrificed themselves to save others: Kim died saving Duncan, while Jordan died saving Kinsey and Jamal. Info * Appearances by Jordan Gates. * Images featuring Jordan Gates. *Gallery: Jordan Gates References Category:Characters Category:Lovecraft Academy Students Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased Category:Freckles